Reality
by Anisaaa
Summary: /2min/Ch.2 : Taemin's side/Banyak dari mereka yang bilang cinta itu manis. Semanis kembang gulalah, semanis lollipop warna-warnilah, bahkan tidak sedikit yang bilang cinta itu selembut marshmallow. Tetapi entah mengapa, untuku cinta itu terlalu… tragis
1. Chapter 1

Author : Katou Chiharu

Rate : T-M

Genre : Yaoi, a little romance, Angst

Warned : This is BoyxBoy fic, typos, cerita pasaran!-_-", alur kecepetan, cerita abal+gaje, feel nggak dapet!, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

(cerita murni punya saya, yang ngaku-ngaku saya sumpahin semoga cepet diberikan hidayah oleh yang diatas-..- *emang ada yang mau ngaku FF abal kayak gini?*)

Reality

Met you by surprise

I didn't realize

That my life would change forever

Taemin… nama itu kembali menggaung di telingaku. Namja cantik yang tadi sore tersenyum manis padaku sambil mengulurkan tangan lembutnya ke arahku. Bahkan hingga 6 jam kemudian senyumannya tak kunjung pudar dari memori ingatanku. Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas lengkungan plum miliknya yang membuatnya makin… yeppeoh. Bahkan hanya dengan kenangan tentang kilasan senyumannya saja aku mampu merobek hampir setengah lembar isi buku. Namja cantik itu benar-benar… mengganggu acara menulis lirik rappku. Hal kedua yang masih melekat dengan jelas diingatanku adalah bagaimana telapak tangannya yang amat halus itu menyentuh telapak tanganku yang sangat… kasar tentunya. Rasanya seperti terlempar ke masa 15 tahun lalu ketika telapak tangan nan halus milik umma menyentuh pipiku, menyeka bulir demi bulir air mata yang terus jatuh setelah melepas kepergian hyungku satu-satunya pindah ke seoul.

"_Taemin. Lee Taemin"_

Suaranya yang tak kalah lembut dengan telapak tangannya juga ikut melekat bersamaan kenangan lain tentangnya. Bahkan dari suaranya saja aku sudah tau bahwa dia sosok yang ceria, berbanding sangat terbalik denganku yang mendapat gelar… Ice prince. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakannya ke dunia atau mungkin tuhan terlalu sayang padanya hingga ia memiliki kesempurnaan yang berlimpah. Rasanya semakin diingat aku semakin ingin mengulang kembali pertemuanku dengannya karena semakin lama ingatan-ingatan ini semakin memudar seperti mimpi-mipi indah yang sedikit demi sedikit terhapus ketika kita membuka mata.

Apakah disana, ditempatnya berada sekarang dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ah.. apa aku terlalu berlebihan dan percaya diri? Disini hanya aku yang sedang gila. Aku rasa dia tidak gila, tetap waras. Dan apa yang ada pada diriku yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Tentu saja dia sekarang pasti sedang tidur nyenyak ditemani dengan selimut dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang walaupun telapak tangannya masih lebih lembut dari selimutnya itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berada di pihak selimut itu. Merasakan bagaimana melingkupinya dari hawa dingin yang terus menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang hangat. _Taemin-ah, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?_

Saw you standing there

I didn't know I'd care

There was something special in the air

Aku bukan namja yang gemar mempercayai mitos-mitos sialan yang sudah mengurat akar pada kepercayaan banyak orang. Ah ani. Jangankan mitos, bahkan takdir Tuhanpun aku tidak percaya. Selama 20 tahun aku hidup, aku menganggap bahwa semuanya adalah kebetulan semata. Semua alur cerita yang terjadi padaku bukan bagian dari takdir apalagi tercampur dengan mitos-mitos konyol yang kebanyakan orang percayai. Aku menganggap bahwa semuanya berjalan sesuai bagaimana kehendak tuhan saat merancangnya. Tergantung pada 'mood' Tuhan, jika Dia sedang tersenyum maka ia akan memberiku jalan yang baik dan hal yang sebaliknya terjadi ketika Tuhan sedang lelah mengurusi orang-orang yang masih saja ingkar pada-Nya. Tetapi, Tuhan tidak pernah lelah bukan? Jadi tentu saja anggapan bodohku ini benar-benar amat sangat salah. Iya kan?

Hari ini aku percaya bahwa takdir Tuhan memang ada dan selangkah demi selangkah aku mulai cemas karena mempercayai sebuah mitos yang isinya adalah apabila kita bertemu seseorang sebanyak 3 kali tanpa disengaja, maka kita berjodoh dengan orang itu. Kau tau Taemin-ah, aku benar-benar sudah gila karena menghitung sudah berapa kali kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Dan raut wajahku berubah agak kecewa ketika jari tanganku hanya membentuk huruf 'V' belum ada 3 jari yang mengacung disana. Kurasa, jika kau tahu tentang hal ini kau pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ice Prince sepertiku mempercayai hal-hal konyol yang kebanyakan dipercayai oleh yeoja yeoja yang sedang kasmaran.

Melihatmu berdiri disana rasanya aku semakin tak tahan untuk membawamu kedalam pelukanku. Tetapi, kau pasti makin berpikir bahwa aku memang benar-benar sudah gila jika aku sampai mewujudkan pikiran bodohku itu. Kali ini sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada hyungku yang telah mengajakku ikut serta dalam acara pameran lukisan yang sebenarnya aku sangat membenci acara ini. Namun entah apa yang membuat hatiku tergerak untuk mengiyakan permintaan hyungku. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus mengalami krisis 'mood' karena selama berjam-jam aku menatapi lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang menurutku sangat konyol, tetapi setidaknya dengan sesekali melirik ke siluet cantikmu itu bisa membuatku bertahan di tempat bodoh ini.

"Hyung…" astaga, aku pasti sudah gila karena aku berhalusinasi mendengar suaramu. Bukankah kau masih berada 15 meter dari tempatku berdiri.

"Hyung…." Kali ini suara itu menjadi lebih tinggi. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosokmu yang beberapa menit sebelumnya berdiri di sudut sana saat ini berdiri di sampingku.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" ucapmu lalu tersenyum imut dan menampakkan lengkungan sabit di matamu yang sangat mirip dengan namjachingu teman kuliahku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk-garuk hidungku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Apakah sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan namja cantik ini? Apakah aku benar-benar kehilangan sosok Ice Princeku dan sederet gelar yang erat dengan namja cool sepertiku?

"Kau suka lukisan juga?" kali ini kau memulai percakapan karena sedari tadi aku hanya bisa diam terpaku memandangi wajah cantikmu. Eh, bukankah aku memang orang yang tergolong pelit akan kata-kata?

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya menemani Hyungku" oh Tuhan mengapa rasanya segala kosakata bahasaku hilang secara misterius. Mengapa hanya jawaban singkat itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar ingin bisa mengeluarkan banyak kata ah ani… kalimat.

"Begitu yaa. Berarti kita senasib, aku juga hanya menemani Hyungku. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama namjachingunya daripada aku. Tetapi sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dia malah mengajakku ke tempat-tempat bodoh seperti ini" cicitmu.

"Tetapi setidaknya Hyungmu mau meluangkan waktu untukmu" balasku singkat. Yeah, sangat singkat dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dilemparkan si cantik itu padaku tadi.

Dan hari itu aku berbicara banyak dengannya. Ani ani… maksudku dia berbicara banyak denganku karena sampai dia berpamitan denganku aku masih saja diam terkelu. Hanya sesekali menanggapi ocehannya yang kebanyakan tentang hyungnya yang pilih kasih. Dan dia begitu antusias menyebarkan kekurangan hyungnya itu meskipun raut wajahku tidak menampakkan rasa antusias yang sama. Tetapi sungguh, jiwaku rasanya ingin meledak dan mengeluarkan segala antusias yang kurasakan. Aku jadi tau lebih banyak tentangnya. Lee Taemin yang cantik, ceria, dan menarik.

Tell me that it's true

Feelings that are new

I feel something special about you

Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum secara tulus tanpa paksaan tanpa jeratan scenario. Melilhatnya menari dengan lenturnya seakan-akan tulang-tulangnya begitu lunak. Dengan bangga dan seringaian sombong memamerkan keahliannya padaku di tengah-tengah lapangan basket ketika hujan deras seperti ini. Hanya kami berdua, ya hanya kami yang ada di areal lapangan basket itu. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena sulit sekali mengalahkanku dalam hal memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Dia bilang itu hanya keberuntunganku saja. Lalu setelah itu ketika aku kembali mencetak angka dia kembali berkomentar bahwa semua itu karena kakiku terlalu panjang. Dan lagi-lagi ketika aku menambah jumlah angka sedangkan ia tetap pada angka 0 dia bilang dengan gamblangnya bahwa aku curang karena mengambil hak jerapah yang memiliki kaki panjang. Aku terkekeh geli hingga sederet gigi putih terawatku terlihat sedangkan dia terlihat begitu kesal. Memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai lapangan yang becek karena hujan belum juga berhenti.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku lakukan barusan?" ia berjalan mendekatiku dan berkacak pinggang dihadapanku. Cih, sombong sekali. Apakah dia belum tahu bahwa aku Minho. Choi Minho yang perfeksionis, dapat melakukan apapun secara sempurna.

"Ya, kau hebat" aku mengalah, membiarkannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya, ada hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih unggul dariku.

Hari masih hujan dan kami sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berteduh. Aku dapat melihat raut bahagianya yang tersenyum senang ketika intensitas titik air hujan terus bertambah meskipun secara samar. Sesekali ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya yang mulai mengeriput karena tak kuasa menahan dinginnya air hujan lalu memejamkan mata. untuk kali ini saja, biarkan semuanya seperti ini. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Dan untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku bersikap egois.

"Minho Hyung… ayo berteduh. Aku mulai kedinginan" ia berucap begitu lirih namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Menariknya dalam dekapanku selama beberapa detik lalu membawanya pergi dari serbuan air hujan yang belum juga berhenti. Dengan plum yang kini terlihat begitu pucat ia masih bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil melihatku yang sering sekali terlihat bodoh di depannya dalam suasana yang begitu awkward.

Kami berdua berteduh dibawah pohon beringin yang cukup besar. Persetan dengan mitos bahwa berdiri di bawah pohon ketika hujan bisa meningkatkan peluang tersambar petir karena saat ini benar-benar tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh. Aku rasa akan lebih berbahaya jika kami berteduh di bawah pohon pinus.

Dan suasana kembali canggung. Jika aku sedang memerankan drama, pasti saat ini adalah adegan ciuman. Iya kan? Apalagi yang bisa menghalangi kegiatan itu di saat semua suasana dan kondisi sudah sangat mendukung. Oh God, kurasakan wajahku memanas membayangkan kejadian itu terjadi padaku dan Taemin. Tidak! Tidak! Akan sangat tidak elit apabila ketika kami sedang berciuman maka Taemin akan mendorongku jatuh ke tanah karena kaget oleh suara petir. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hyung… Kau berpikir untuk menciumku yaa? Mengapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Rasanya saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sekali mencari kolam terdekat lalu aku langsung menceburkan diri kedalamnya tidak peduli bahwa itu adalah kolam buaya ataupun piranha sekalipun. Kalau saja namja cantik di depanku ini bukan Taemin maka aku sudah mengambil akar gantung pohon beringin ini untuk mengikat mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat memalukan untuk orang sepertiku.

"Kalau ingin menciumku, cium saja…" ucapnya tegas sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Tidak, lain kali saja. Hyungmu bisa membunuhku" balasku singkat. Meskipun amat sangat ingin, tetapi aku masih tidak ingin merusak citra polos orang dihadapanku ini.

Dia terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah, ayo pulang. Hujannya sudah berhenti" ia menggamit telapak tangan kiriku menarikku untuk cepat pergi dari kawasan itu sebelum hari makin gelap.

Dreams are my reality

A wondrous world

Where I like to be

Illusions are a common thing

I try to live in dreams

Although it's only fantasy

Tuhan bisakah kali ini saja biarkan aku untuk tidak terbangun lagi dalam mimpiku? Kali ini saja Tuhan… mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk kutinggalkan. Apakah dosa-dosaku padaMu sudah menumpuk sehingga Kau dengan teganya menorehkan nasib semenyedihkan ini kepadaku? Apakah di masa lalu ada hutang-hutang yang belum kulunasi sehingga Kau membalasnya dengan cara yang seperti ini Tuhan? Biarkan mimpi ini menjadi sedikit lebih panjang, lalu Kau boleh bangunkan aku ketika aku sudah siap untuk terbangun. Ah Tuhan maafkan aku. Aku telah begitu lancang untuk memintamu melakukan ini dan itu untukku serta memprotes semua yang telah kau gariskan untukku.

Jika Kau memang berniat mengambil mimpi ini dariku, memutuskan mimipi ini secara sepihak, dan melenyapkan ingatanku tentang mimpi ini, mengapa Kau memberikan mimpi ini kepadaku? Ani… maksudku kepada 'kami' yang mengalami nasib yang sama? Apakah permintaanku kali ini begitu sulit unti diwujudkan sehingga nampaknya Engkau sangat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku? Begitukah?

Tuhan, kumohon… dengan deraian air mata dan semua kepasrahanku… kali ini kumohon dengan sangat Tuhan. Biarkan aku ada di dunia mimipi ini. Menggenggam semua ilusi yang terasa seperti menggenggam angin hampa. Mendekap fantasi-fantasi yang lambat laun terasa seperti sedang mendekap pasir.

Kumohon… maafkan aku Tuhan. Maafkan aku yang telah menganggap takdirmu ini sebagai mimpi. Maaf sekali lagi maaf karena aku termasuk hambaMu yang lancang. Tetapi apakah dengan membawanya kembali pulang bersamaMu akan membuat segalanya lebih baik? Apakah Engkau tidak melihat wajah kehilangan keluarganya? Apakah air mata kepedihan kami masih terlalu kurang untuk menahannya agar tetap berada disini?

Taemin-ah, kau sedang apa disana? Ah kau pasti sudah seringkali berpikir aku gila. Tidak apa-apa taemin-an. Menganggapku gila juga tidak apa-apa, menganggapku bodoh pun tidak apa-apa asal jangan pernah hilang dari pandanganku. Jangan berlari terlalu jauh Taemin-ah, aku takut aku tidak bisa mengejarmu… and see? Kini aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengejarmu meskipun aku menghabiskan seluruh tabunganku untuk membeli pesawat canggih untuk menjemputmu di atas sana. Taemin-ah, apakah ini benar-benar kenyataan? Benarkah ini kenyataan? Mengapa aku merasa bahwa kebersamaan kita terasa seperti mimpi, terasa sangat singkat. Kalau benar ini adalah mimpi, maka kumohon Hyungku tercinta… jangan bangunkan aku. Biarkan aku merasakan mimpi indah ini selama yang aku inginkan.

"_Taemin pergi ke china untuk menjadi sukarelawan korban bencana gempa bumi disana. Adikku taemin yang manis itu sangat senang membantu sesama. Aku pernah melihatnya tidak makan selama 3 hari agar makanan yang seharusnya ia makan itu bisa disumbangkan untuk korban kebakaran. Tetapi, seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkannya terjun langsung kesana atau sekedar terlalu percaya diri bahwa gempa sebelumnya adalah gempa yang terakhir untuk bertahun-tahun. Seharusnya, sebagai kakak aku sudah mendapatkan firasat bahwa akan ada gempa susulan yang ternyata lebih kuat dari gempa sebelumnya. Lee Taemin, adik kecilku… namanya tercantum dalam daftar sukarelawan yang tewas oleh gempa susulan"_


	2. Taemin's side

Author : Katou Chiharu/Anisaaa

Rate : T-M

Genre : Yaoi, a little romance, Angst

Warned : This is BoyxBoy fic, typos, cerita pasaran!-_-", alur kecepetan, cerita abal+gaje, feel nggak dapet!, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

ini tadinya cuma oneshoot, tapi entah kenapa kok terpikir dijadiin chapter-_- mungkin 2 chapter lanjutan aja cukup kali yaaa. Masih baru sih, jadi setiap nulis harus dibaca lebih dari 5 kali dulu sampe bener-bener yakin 'layak' baru di post. Maaf lama hihi. Eh iya kemarin kan Minho's side, sekarang gentian yaa Taemin's side.

Reality : Lee Taemin

7 years ago

Banyak dari mereka yang bilang cinta itu manis. Semanis kembang gulalah, semanis lollipop warna-warnilah, bahkan tidak sedikit yang bilang cinta itu selembut marshmallow. Tetapi entah mengapa, untuku cinta itu terlalu… tragis.

Ketika yang lain bisa merayakan ulang tahun ke17nya dengan seseorang disisinya, maka aku harus bersyukur dengan adanya setangkup roti keju sebagai teman malam 17 tahunku. Orang tuaku pergi entah kemana, terakhir aku mendengar suara mereka di lantai bawah sore tadi lalu 5 menit kemudian suara mereka hilang tertelan oleh derum mobil yang kian menjauh dari rumah. Satu anggota keluargaku yang lain, Lee Jinki kakak kandungku juga pergi entah kemana. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan hidup seriusnya dan kekasihnya yang kelewat cerewet itu.

Keluargaku memang tidak mengenal tradisi ulang tahun, terlebih orangtuaku yang sepertinya terlalu buta akan hal itu. Lalu kakaku… ah laki-laki itu harusnya rehat dari hidupnya yang menurut pandanganku terlalu rumit dan terlalu serius. Jujur, aku jarang sekali berbicara dengannya. Terlalu takut mungkin, apalagi ketika terbayang tatapan menusuknya yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi ahhh aku mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Lee Taemin…"

Aku bilang juga apa, hanya dengan membayangkan aura mencekamnya kini aku mulai berhalusinasi tentang suaranya. Terdengar sangat pelan, datar, namun sangat menusuk sama seperti tatapannya. Tapi aku heran mengapa tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut setiap ada―

"Taemin…"

―Key Hyung.

Aku tercekat. Takut-takut menoleh kea rah pintu kamar yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka lebar dan disana, di ambang pintu bercat putih gading itu, hyungku Lee Jinki berdiri dan menatapku tajam. Aku hanya bisa mengulas senyum bodoh.

"Wa-wae g-geurae?" tanyaku agak terbata-bata

"Seseorang di bawah mencarimu" jawabnya singkat lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ahhh aku hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Aku pikir aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Setelah merasa cukup tentang, kakiku melangkah menuju seseorang yang katanya ingin menemuiku. Apakah dia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?

"Ah, Lee Taemin-ssi?" tanya orang itu ketika dia melihatku yang melangkah ke arahnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum tipis padanya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menyerahkan sesuatu berwarna hitam yang kelihatannya seperti tas kepadaku. Aku mengerenyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Tasmu tertinggal ketika mengantarkan anjing yang tertabrak mobil ke rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu. Lalu aku melihat kartu namamu di dalamnya dan mengembalikannya padamu" tuturnya

"Ah, Gamsahamnida" balasku lalu mengusap bagian tasku yang terkena noda darah anjing yang kuselamatkan 2 minggu lalu.

"Kau memang suka menolong ya?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Mungkin namja tinggi di depanku ini takut jika pertanyaannya menyinggungku.

"Ne… sangat suka" jawabku ceria. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan. Taemin… Lee Taemin" ucapku sambil menyodorkan tangan kanaku ke arahnya. Namun tatapannya seperti tidak fokus dan jabatan tanganku tidak juga disambut olehnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyu―

Greb

"Naneun Choi Minho imnida. Minho" balasnya setelah menyambut jabat tanganku secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin ia tidak sadar jika genggaman tangannya pada tanganku terlalu erat sehingga aku sedikit meringis sakit.

"Ah, joesonghamnida" dia terburu-buru melepaskan genggamannya ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajahku. Dia terlihat panik sekali. Aaah kyeopta…

"Gwaenchanayo. Kau.. sepertinya mahasiswa?"

"Ne, baru semester awal" suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Ia terlihat salah tingkah dengan tangan yang terus memegang bagian tengkuk.

"Waah, itu artinya aku harus memanggilmu 'Hyung'."

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul lalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Aku baru sadar jika ia memiliki mata yang besar mirip kodok peliharaanku yang dibuang Umma ketika aku balita. Selain itu, tatapannya juga teduh sekali. Jauh berbeda dari tatapan hyungku. Minho Hyung… bangapta.

"Hyung…" Aku memanggil namja dengan mata besar yang sepertinya sedang bosan dengan benda di hadapannya, lukisan. Aku tahu, itu pasti Minho Hyung.

"Hyung…." Kali ini suaraku menjadi lebih tinggi. Aku bergerak cepat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Benar saja ia menoleh, lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang sepertinya sangat terkejut.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" ucapku lalu berusaha tersenyum seimut mungkin.

Namja tampan itu tidak membalasku. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk-garuk hidungnya, apa Minho Hyung sedang alergi?

"Kau suka lukisan juga?" kali ini aku memulai percakapan karena sedari tadi Minho Hyung hanya bisa diam terpaku memandangiku. Aku khawatir, apakah ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku. Apa ada jerawat di keningku? Mungkin setelah ini aku harus sesegera mungkin menghubungi Key Hyung untuk mengajaknya perawatan kulit bersama. Namjachingu hyungku yang cerewet itu memang maniak salon, jadi setiap aku ikut perawatan dengannya Hyungku yang selalu jadi Ahjjusi-dompet-tebal. Aah lumayan, gratissss

Ia menggeleng. "Hanya menemani Hyungku" balasnya. Selalu seperti ini, ia selalu irit bicara. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya bicara separagraf penuh. Seringnya hanya beberapa kata, tidak lebih dari 14.

"Begitu yaa. Berarti kita senasib, aku juga hanya menemani Hyungku. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama namjachingunya daripada aku. Tetapi sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dia malah mengajakku ke tempat-tempat bodoh seperti ini" cicitku.

Minho Hyung tertawa pelan, lalu mengacak surai lembutku. "Tetapi setidaknya Hyungmu mau meluangkan waktu untukmu"

Dan setelah itu, obrolan kami berlanjut sangaaaaaat panjang. Meskipun didominasi aku yang mengeluh tentang Hyungku yang terlihat menyeramkan dan selalu sibuk dengan hidupnya, pekerjaannya atau kekasihnya. Namja di depanku kadang tertawa hingga deretan giginya yang begitu rapi terlihat. Aah, mengapa aku baru sadar kalau Minho Hyung begitu menawan?

Saking asyiknya, aku tidak tahu kemana perginya Hyungku yang beberapa menit lalu berdiri kaku di depan sebuah lukisan. Namja satu itu benar-benar mirip setan, datang dan pergi seenaknya. Apa dia juga berlaku sama di depan kekasihnya? Huh, aku harus pulang sendiri? Lagi?

Puk

"Gwaenchana?" Minho Hyung menepuk pelan bahuku dan membuatku sadar dari rasa panik yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku menatapnya dengan tampang minta dikasihani, berharap cemas agar ia peka lalu mengantarku sampai rumah.

"Ditinggal Hyungmu lagi?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku mengangguk, masih dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang dibuang di saluran pembuangan.

"Ayo pulang…" ucapnya pelan seraya menarik tanganku.

"Hyungmu, eotteokhae?"

"Dia pasti pulang dengan temannya. Geokjeongma…"

Tubuh dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, mata besar teduh, dan selalu seenaknya, hampir mirip dengan Jinki Hyung. Tetapi sifat 'seenaknya' akan muncul di saat-saat yang tepat, seperti saat ini. Tanpa persetujuanku ia menarik tanganku begitu saja keluar dari galeri. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah duduk di belakangnya lengkap dengan helm. Selalu seperti ini… tapi aku senang, setidaknya di dunia ini ada satu orang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku.

3 years ago

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak memujinya. Terlalu fokus dengan sifat-sifat mulianya. Terlalu luluh dengan perlakuannya. Aku dan Minho Hyung, kami berdua berteman baik untuk waktu yang lama. Aku pikir setelah hampir 4 tahun mengenalnya, aku sudah mengetahui sebagian besar tentagnya. Namun aku lupa dengan sebagian lain yang belum kuketahui. Sebagian lain yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit di kepalaku untuk menanyakan padanya secara langsung.

Ia tampan, baik hati, dan lembut. Belum lagi denga aura layaknya Putera Mahkota, Minho Hyung pasti punya segudang penggemar. Laci mejanya pasti penuh dengan kertas berisi kata-kata cinta yang terkadang di atasnya tergeletak bunga mawar merah yang tak berdaya. Tasnya juga pasti selalu penuh dengan bungkusan coklat dari berbagai merek. Mulai dari yang harganya paling tidak terjangkau, sampai yang harganya standar. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku lupa akan hal ini. Terlalu hanyut dalam perlakuan manisnya.

Hingga akhirnya aku berdiri terpaku, tak bergeming menatap sepasang namja dan yeoja yang dari belakang terlihat sedang berciuman di depan pintu rumah Minho Hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengenali siapa yeoja itu meskipun aku dapat melihat gesturnya secara jelas dari belakang. Tetapi yang aku tau secara pasti, Minho Hyung menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang bahkan sama sekali aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya disebut Minho Hyung ketika bersamaku.

Wajahku terasa panas, belum lagi dengan kedua mataku yang terasa penuh dengan air mata. Aah mengapa sesakit ini? Bukankah kami hanya berteman. Jika murni berteman, tidak akan sesakit ini kan?


End file.
